yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Saruto
Yuki is OC made by me (Truekung).Yuki is fanon student that attend Akademi High About Yukino Saruto,Yuki Saruto or simply Yuki is a Yandere girl. She will do anything for her crush 'Shin Ao'. Appearance She wears the default uniform unless customized by the player. Originally she had mustard yellow hair that she wore in tritails. She also has blue eyes. Due to having damaged her legs she wears bandages on her legs. Her bust size is 0.8. Her second hairstyle was Ryuko's hairstyle from Kill la Kill because Truekung doesn't even like her design to begin with. Her newest hairstyle is a brighter shade of yellow, she wears a ponytail that is held together with a pearl scrunchie. Persona Yuki had Devoted personality she is similar to Ayano Routine 7.00 AM - 7.10 AM - come to school 7.10 AM - 7.15 AM - change her shoes 7.15 AM - 8.00 AM - go to her desk,sit and fantasizing about Shin 8.00 AM - 1.00 PM - wait for starting of morning class 1.00 PM - 1.30 PM - eat lunch the same table as Shin in cafeteria 1.30 PM - 4.00 PM - go to her desk and sit wait for starting of afternoon class 4.00 - 6.00 PM - ask Shin to go home together and Shin always say "yes" Quotes "That's red paint on you isn't it?...Or not?"When she sees Yandere-chan covered in blood. "A (weapon name)?...You didn't do what I think you did, right?"When she sees Yandere-chan carrying dangerous weapon. "you don't look so good you should laugh it off...without people seeing you."When she sees Yandere-chan visibly insane. "...you shouldn't do that"When she see Yandere-chan killing someone in front of her. "Can you help me?? I know what you are but that isn't important now, I lost my video game disc I think I accidently dropped it in the gym."When she has task for Yandere-chan. "Please,let me know if you change your mind."When Yandere-chan denies her task. "Thanks I hope you find it."When Yandere-chan accepts her task. "Thanks you found it I owe you."When Yandere-chan completes her task. "What?! Wait a sec you killed him?!! You will pay for THIS!!!"When Yandere-chan kills Shin Ao in front of her. "DON'T don't say ANYTHING to me. I know you killed HIM and I'll make sure all of his club members know what you have DONE." When she saw Yandere-chan kill Shin Ao in front of her, but sucessfully avoid her chase or she told the teacher and they didn't believe her. Task Yuki lost her video game disc that was located in gym storage room it is unknown why it there but she likely drop in gym storage room when she is going to get sport equipment before plan to give it to Pippi Osu Gallery Yuki Saruto.png|Her 1st portrait Yuki.png|Her 2nd portrait New Yuki.png|Her 3rd portrait 161010kisekae-0.png|Yuki along with other Truekung's OC's YukiUniform.png|Yuki's uniform made in Kisekae commission___yukino_saruto_by_potixhe-db5cpi6.png|Yuki's hair commision by Potixhe Relatives Canon Pippi Osu - She is Pippi's childhood friend, they share their knowledge on video games. Yandere-chan - She knows who Ayano really is but she doesn't mind that. Fanon Shin Ao - She has a crush on him and she promised to protect him since they met. She is also his childhood friend. Trivia * Yuki was Truekung's dream girl for a long time * Yuki is used to have the names"Yoki Mirasa" "Yuki Mirasa" "Yuki Soruta" * Yuki is working at Pistachio cafe as barista for a part-time job.Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Student Council Category:Devoted Category:2nd Years Category:Females Category:Programming Club Category:Pistachio's Cafe Staff Category:Students